One Night Stand, The only One
by Annamii
Summary: Ayame and Kouga broke up and that leaves Ayame to try and forget about everything. However as hard as she might try, she knows very well herself that that isn't going to work and little does she know, Kouga isn't nas far away as it seems. Oneshot, M for lemons


One Night Stands, The Only One

He touched her pale, flawless skin, letting his fingers trail all over her, sending her shivers crawling up her back. He hovered over her, smiling in greed as he gazed at the curvy body beneath him. He licked his lips, liking what he saw. He stopped trailing his hands and slid his shirt off, eager to keep going. His hands turned rough, grabbing her her chest and squeezing painfully, pinching her nipples. His other hand crept down and held onto her thigh tightly and rubbed the skin dangerously close to her core. He looked at her hungrily, eyeing her with lust. Without warning, she felt his large fingers trusts itself into her tight hole, stretching her uncomfortably.

'Bastard,' Ayame thought, 'That hurts!'

She looked up at him, wincing at the sudden movement. The man hadn't even got her aroused yet but Ayame could practically smell his boner dripping through his pants. Almost as if reading her mind, his hand dash to his zipper and yanked his pants and boxers down at once, only enough for his trobbing dick to pop out. Ayame eyed his average length with disgust. The man brought her to his house after talking for 10 minutes and having a few drinks at her usual bar but once she step through the door, he pounced on her straight away. He had a nice face and all, including body structure but he showed his true nature well enough. A man who cared only about pleasing his own selfish desires. However, Ayame couldn't complain as she went out seeking similiar ideas. He striped her to her underwear as Ayame watched his actions with a judging eye, not resisting. Still very sober, Ayame wondered why the hell she agreed in the first place with this fast paced man. Of course she knew, however she was never going to admit it. She thought to herself sarcasticlly, Oh, thats right. To forget about her fucking ex. She groaned in dissaprovment at the man's rapid movments as he placed a sloppy kiss on her bare waist, trailing saliva everywhere. Ayame felt his fingers attemp to pump into her, failing and caused Ayame to growl in frustration and as her pussy ached in pain.

'Fuck it,' Ayame thought. 'This was enough.'

Ayame sat up, surprising the other male and pushed him off. She took his wrist and pulled his hand out of her dry pussy, relieved that the pitiful action to make her aroused was done. She clicked her tongue at him when he tried to advance on her. She shifted her panties over her vagina, fixed her bra and stood up.

"I'm done," Ayame growled and grabbed her clothes. The male groaned in response and stood as well.

"What the hell babe? You can't just leave me like this," he gestured to his trobbing cock, pre-cum leaking out.

"Sure I can," Ayame barely looked at him and slipped her jeans and shirt back on. What a waste of time. She fastened her heels on, slung her bag over her shoulder and left before he had a chance to stop her. She walked back home, slightly peeved that the one-night stand didn't go as planned. All she wanted was a good fuck before the weekday. She sighed, can't get hot guys who are good at fucking all the time. Like her ex, she thought silently. It's hard to find guys like _him_. She trudged through the darken streets, feet already aching. Heels sucked.

* * *

Work was boring as usual but the dead silence Ayame brought with her made her day even more painstakingly dreadful to bare the last weeks. Adding to her never changing schedule, she made sure to try avoiding a very irritating person who unfortunately found a way to pop into Ayame's mind every second. Speaking of the devil, Ayame saw the same person or more like heard him as her ears picked the husky voice she knew to well. Only this time, it was directed at a different women.

She walked to the coffee machine to brew her usual, dark and bitter with no sugar as she pointedly ignored the two other presences giggling behind her. Hearing the women laugh, her eyes shifted, catching sight of the secretary, his secretary in her desk as he sat on top with one leg hanging down as his other rested on the desk. His teeth gleamed as he flirted and Ayame flashed her eyes back to her coffee, expression darkening. It bothered her how much he still affected her whenever she saw him, heard him, heard of him. Even more so as she saw him acting so casually, so normal about it as if their relationship meant nothing to him. Ayame gritted her teeth, he probably didn't think it was worth anything. Sighing, she made her way back to her office, especially excited about all the work she was looking so forward to doing.

Sango stood by the coffee table, noticing Kouga's interaction with his secretary. She watched Ayame carefully. Even after 2 weeks, she still reacted the same whenever she was even 4 meters away from her ex. Sango, concerned about her friend, finished her drink and left to do her own work.

After the long week, Sango offered Ayame one thing that could possibly cheer her up, a night club. Due to Sango's professional nature, one would never guess that she could dance dirty in the dark with a bunch of strangers.

"I don't know Sango," Ayame started. "I don't feel very...peppy or energetic enough for a club. Mabye next week."

Sango sighed. "Come on Ayame, I bet it'll help you forget about Kouga."

Instantly Ayame stiffened at the taboo subject. It's true that she wanted to forget about him and move on, something that she waa trying to do for a month. It would be her first time at a club for about a month and a half. She decided to go, taking the opportunity to find someone new at the social gathering. So that evening, Sango drove them both, wearing revealing dresses just to tease, and entered the club. Ayane soon found herself hogging the bar where she drank more than usual. Sango sat next to her after returning from dancing. She frowned at the amount of drinks Ayame was receiving and tugged her up.

"Ayame, let's go dance," Sango pulled her. In a drunken state, Ayame sloppily wriggled her arm out of Sango's grasp.

"You...go," Ayame murmured. She rested her elbows on the counter and waved for another drink.

"Ayame, you're drunk," Sango realized. She never though about it but whenever she saw Ayame drink, she rarely got drunk. She had a high tolerance and for her to get this cloudy already...Sango shook her head at her friends actions.

"No shhit," Ayame slurred and downed her glass.

"I don't think drowning yourself in alcohol will her you forget Kouga," Sango told her. She suspected that she tried doing that a lot in the past 3 weeks. Ayame stayed silent.

Sango was concerned with her friend, however unresponsive she was. Ayame turned around, to find a male around Sango. He had longish hair up to the nape of his neck, tied in a small pony tall. He had nice eyes and began chatting away with Sango.

"Oh, Ayame. We are going to go dance, want to join?" Sango asked again.

"Next to you two grounding against each other? No," Ayame scoffed and smiled. "Have fun you two!"

Sango looked at her again, before she was tugged into the large crowd.

They left, leaving Ayame alone once again. She stared down into the cloudy colour of her drink.

'It's a club,' She told herself. 'You should be having fun here, dance your ass off and forget about him.'

She sighed and drank the glass. Feeling flushed and slightly dizzy, she decided that leaving her seat was too much effort. She heard the chair beside her get pulled and someone sat down. She turned towards them when hearing them speak.

"Why is someone as hot as you sitting at a bar alone?" He questioned, eyebrow raised. Ayame analyzed him, black hair, hazel eyes, nice smirk, around 20. Ayame took her turn to smirk. 'He seems good in bed.' She choose to go for it.

"Aw, nothing much," She slurred, turning her body to face him. She could already feel his his eyes on her bare skin. "I was just hoping to get lucky," she whispered and looked up at him through lidded eyes.

Taking in her druken state, the man grinned at the advantage as his eyes trailed across her cleavage. "The names Kotaro."

"Ayame."

"Ah,"Ayame panted as her back hit the wall, her legs slung over Kotaro's shoulder as he held her up by gripping her ass. His head laid in between her legs, eating her out as his hot breath mixed with the heat of her core. She squirmed when he licked her clit, still very flushed and drunk. She barely understood how quickly they got into the position, everything was a blur. Kotari stopped and moved Ayame's weak limbs to his waist, grinding his length against her. He grunted and threw her onto bed.

"Like it soft? Or rough," He whispered. He held Ayame's thighs, spreading them so they rested on his, his length directly centered at her.

"Rough," Ayame breathed out and in a flash, he slamed right into her. She moaned at the sudden contact. Kotaro groaned and pumped into her mindlessly, at a rapid and sloppy pace. Ayame huffed, thoughts drifting back to Kouga. Whenever they did it rough, he knew exactly how to do it, hitting the right places in her that sent her to tbe stars. His lean body, his huge dick and his husky voice, Ayame couldn't forget how good that guy was. Even his icy blue gaze was enough to get her to orgasm. Feeling that her partner shifted, he leaned down by her ear.

"Say my name," He whispered.

"Ko-Kotaro," Ayame stuttered, giving him what he liked. 'I think that's his name.' He trusted faster, reaching his climax already.

"Now scream it baby, I want to hear you yell," he grunted and lifted her legs over his shoulder, allowed him to trust farther. He came, hot seed shooting into her as he grunted. She screamed lightly, clamping onto his dick tigthly. He pulled out, soaked with only his own cum but he didn't noticed. He collapsed on the bed beside her. Ayame wanted to roll her eyes, not one man she slept with could make her feel as good as Kouga did. She hated it, losing him while he could be fucking a girl's eyeball out. She couldn't count how many she's been with just to stop thinking about him. It never worked, the way he fucked her kept creeping back into ger mind. It was not just that, she missed the relationship.

* * *

She arose from bed, head pounding wildly and treaded her fingers into her tangled red hair, trying to remember everything. Her stomach lurched and she made her way quickly to the nearest bathroom. Wiping off her vomit with the back of her hand, she got dressed in her clothes from last night, glancing at the sleeping male, naked on the bed. She groaned and rubbed her head, hating the hangover. Most of last night in bed was blur but she sure they went at it a couple more times, her pussy felt sligthly sore. 'Huh,' she mused, 'mabye I actually orgasmed.' She slipped her dress back on as well as her bra. Finding her panties across the room, she stuffed it into her purse. She cursed herself for not bringing a coat or a jacket, knowing that she might just have to walk home in the dress. Sighing, she walked out of the room, wondering what happened to Sango. Most likely she ended up doing something with that guy last night. 'And there goes my ride,' Ayame thought. She wasn't angry though, she was used to this situation. She walked out of the building, and along the familiar streets to her house. She passed by various stares at her state of dress. Ayame ignored the feeling of it as well as being panty-less. To her relife, she wasn't didn't bring any heels.

The door to her small house unlocked as she steppped inside, finally glad about being in the comfort of her own home again. _'He_ used to live here too', Ayame frowned. She shooked her head and hit the showers. The hot water ran down her back as steam rose, fogging all the glass. Ayame stood unflinching at the high tempature and kept her eyes glued to the floor. Her auburn hair curled in waves as the water ran through, making it turn a shade of brown. She hated her current state of life, it's like she hit a dead end in her love affairs and there is a gaping chasm behind her. Unfortunately, all the bridges she had tried to cross ended up to unstable and Ayame couldn't make it more than halfway. Maybe it was just that her trust in those bridges weren't enough as she still clung despratly to that one golden pathway that tempted and hurt her. Ayame grimanced, after 3 weeks, she decided to snap out of her current phase of one-night stands and started looking at cold, hard facts. Her breakup with Kouga had hurt her, very much. As much as she tried to get back at him, he never seemed noticed. It pained her everytime she saw his smiling face, flirting with a random women and not paying any attention to her. She missed it, all the good times they shared. Sad part was is it Ayame had no idea if Kouga had the same thoughs before or after their damned break up. In his fit of anger, he stormed out but unlike any other times they argued, he didn't come back until 3 days later. Once he did, Ayame made it hard by pestering with questions, accusing him of cheating. Her pride wouldn't let her apologize as she watched him walk out, duffle bag in tow 30 minutes later.

Ayame gritted her teeth together, cringing. She had been such an idiot, a selfish bitch who was willing to suspect Kouga of cheating. This time, her pride was not going to win. She was sick of this distance and she wanted, no needed to fix it. She was going to Kouga, apologize and ask if he was still willing to be with her again. She bit her lip nevously as she finished her shower, turning the water off and stepping out. Wrapping the towel around her, she stood in front of her mirror, bangs dripping. She skimmed over herself, determination seeping into her expression. 'Forget about the possibilities of being rejected, I'm going to go confront him', Ayame thought. 'Tomorrow, I'll talk to him tomorrow.' She wondered if she could actually handle any negative outcomes.

As promsied to herself, Ayame woke bright and early. She stretched and let light into her room which she hadn't done so in such a long time. She headed to to the local coffee shop next, the one she and Kouga always used to go to. She still remembered his favorite order by heart. She ordered that as well as a light, sugary frappé as opposed to her usual dark and bitter coffee which she never found a liking to. She strode into the office, a small smile on her face. Sango walked by, immediately noticing her change in attitude.

"Ayame, you look...different," Sango started. She looked over her usual jacket and jeans, not noticing exactly what was different.

"Do you mean a bad different?" Ayame raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"No, no...a good one," Sango said. She looked at the two coffee cups in Ayame's hand. "Who is that for?"

"Ah, for a...friend," Ayame smiled.

"Both of them? Cause I don't see you drinking anything other than dark, bitter including beer."

"Well, it's a good morning, don't ya think? By the way, have fun on that night? Leaving me by myself?" Ayame frowned.

"Oh, that's right! I knew I was forgetting something, " Sango muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I should've never left you-" Ayame laughed at her friends frightened face.

"Nah, it's fine! Besides, I bet you had fun with that guy, huh?"

Sango blushed, earning another chuckle from her red haired friend.

"I'll catch you later Sango," Ayame waved and headed towards her office and placed her cup on her desk. It was 10 minutes before her job technically started and she knew that Kouga always came 15 minutes early so it was a great time to go and patch things up. She walked to his door, slyly remembering how much times they fucked in his office but never got caught. She knocked twice and once again when there was no anwser. She opening the door anyway and froze at the sight. She saw a familiar person, his secretary sprawled all over the desk, lip locked furiously with the male on top of her. Her dark blue eyes connected with Ayame's jade ones, snapping her out of her daze. She frowned and slamed the door shut. Kouga looked up at the slam from his waiting secretary.

'Forget it!' Ayame's mind screamed. 'I'm done with that bastard!' Ayame never reconsidered going back again, but why would she? Damn her pride and her temper however, Kouga wasn't much better, she realized that that was one thing she really liked about him, no matter how much it got on her nerves. Nope, nope, nope. She didn't care, stop thinking about him! Ayame trudged back to her office, annoyed, frustrated, angry and a little bit disappointed. She plopped down in her spinny chair and placed the coffee cup next to hers. Miraculously, she didn't drop it at the sight but mabye she should've threw it at him. Instead, Ayame figured she might as well toss it...if it was not also her favorite drink.

For the next 4 hours solid, Ayame tried to let out her pent up anger into getting her work done fast and well. She furiously scribbled through her papers in a breeze. She didn't take one step out of her office unless it was for emergencies such as bathroom breaks. Ayame found that she did quite a considerable amount finishing most of it in such a short period. She clipped up her reports, and headed towards the bosses office, while passing Kouga's with a grunt. She knocked on the door, suddenly wondering if he was lip locking with his secretart as well. 'Of course not, Mr. Takei is a very elegant man...unlike Kouga,' Ayame remembered with a sneer, noting how even Mr. Takei was such a better gentleman than Kouga. Ayame still sighed in relief when she heard his voice saying enter.

"Why hello Ayame, good afternoon," he greeted, giving her a heartwarming smile which Ayame had to return. Mr. Takei was a young man, in his late 20's and had came a long way to be the boss at a young age. He was an idol, a fair person that everyone admired due to his kind personality and dashing looks. He had golden blond hair, neatly combed to the side. His eyes were a unique shade of brown, with a tint of yellow. Ayame knew he was very good looking, but she never found herself that attracted.

"Good afternoon Mr. Takei! I have the reports that are due," Ayame smiled and handed them to him. He skimmed over it.

"Well Ayame, excellent job. I'm surprised you got all this done with," he glanced at the clock," 2 hours to spare."

"Ah, well I had some motivation," Ayame grinned. More like how anger was fueling herself into doing all her work.

"All right than, eveything looks right so you can leave early," Mr. Takei smiled.

"Really? Thanks!"Ayame bowed and left delightfully early.

For the next week, Ayame found herself doing her work with much more ease and had them finish early each day. She found that she enjoyed the extra hour or two that came with it. She prepared to the reports once again and walked towards the bosses office, like usual.

"Wow Ayame, you have been spot on this week," he commented as he took the thick pile of papers.

"Thanks. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Ayame asked, knowing the answer anyway.

"You bet...You know I was wondering that if you would like to go out with me 2 days from now, on Saturday."

Ayame looked at him, surprised.

"I mean, you had shown so much hard work and effort these last few days. Those people are the ones I find a liking to."

"Sure," Ayame nodded her head. She hadn't been doing much outside of her work except on the weekends she had went out drinking and getting fucked. She though a nice, date at a fancy restaurant would be a pleasant changed. She walked out the office a moment later, almost bumping into another co-worker.

"Sorry," Ayame mumbled, mind in a daze. She heard the other persin grunt breifly before heading back to her office.

Kouga watched Ayame come out of the boss's office. He noticed the dreamy state she was in and he connected it with what he heard in the offic, everything about their date. The thought of Ayame being with that guy peeved him. The boss may seem the perfect gentleman however, Kouga knew that he was just a pervert. A big one at that. He didn't want Ayame to go on a date with someone like that. Honestly, he was still jealous of anyone who came close to her. He decided that what he was going to do on Saturday night.

* * *

The night was chilly, dark and gloomy. Rain clouds hung low enough to touch as it fogged up the sight of the few visable twinkling stars. The moon didn't appear in the sky as it normally did which Kouga noticed right away when he stepped out of the building. He had slipped on his dark leather jacket, and secretly watched the boss and Ayame leave,arm in arm. Their close interaction didn't sit well with Kouga. He followed them outside and jumped in his car, keeping a careful eyes on them. He didn't trust the boss at all. When the car made a turn to the restaurant, Kouga cursed. He was planning on following them everywhere but going into the restaurant by himself was...lame. And here he was in his car tracking his ex girlfriend while she going out with another man. He cursed, mabye he shouldn't have dumped that secretary so soon. She could've been his date. Realizing his actions, Kouga was prepared to turn his car around and go home, that is until he saw the boss' hand pull Ayame by her waist, hands defiantly resting on her ass.

'Oh hell no,' Kouga growled. He parked his car and went in. He sat at a table for four, by himself and ordered the cheapest meal on the menu which was at least $20. He peered over his shoulder at a certain femal, slightly great full that she was sitting with her back facing him. Kouga spent the next hour sneeking peeks over his shoulder, more concerned with them than his cold food. Kouga watched them when they finally stood up and walked out of the resaurant. He waited until they went out, without spotting him abd he followed them in a dash, tossing $25 on the table. They should get a least something for not kicking him out as he did nothing. He stepped into the dark and squinted, looking for the pair. With his good eyes sight, he found them quickly and proccede to continue his mission.

The next stop they made had Kouga throwing all theories out the window. He suspect the man would drive Ayame home but yhe unfamiliar street was a clear sign, no. Next Kouga thought he would bring her to his house. They stayed on a main road until he finally recognized the street. It was to the bar. Kouga frowned, who the hell takes someone to the bar on the first date? Kouga wanted to brag, knowing that the boss wasn't that much of a gentlman. Kouga betted the boss drove to the bar in order to get the opportunity to fuck his date. To screw his girl. Technically not his girl, Kouga shrugged but he was going to act like it anyway.

Kouga stepped Into the bar and in an instant, he didn't like what he saw. As expected, he saw the many bottles of beer scattered around Ayame. Ayame splitted herself to drinking and chatting with the boss. Judging by her rosy cheeks, Kouga guessed that Ayame was becoming more drunk than sober. Takei smiled and took the opportunity to sneakily slide his arm around Ayame's slim waist. Without her noticing, they drifted lower and he tugged her closer. Kouga watched his head lean in an inch and was about to storm right in between the two. Before he could, Ayame suddenly stood up and excused herself. Takei turned back to his drink. Kouga took thr chance and walked over to Ayame to grab her arm. She whipped around, surprise and anger flaring in her eyes.

"'ey!" she yelp. "Wha' do you think you're doin'?"

"Taking you home, thats what," Kouga growled ans dragged Ayame to the exit. She struggled loosely in his grip, weakened by the alcohol.

"You have no buisness with me anymore, let go!" Ayame glared, focusing on Kouga's blue eyes. She flushed at the intensity of his gaze, silently cursing the way she felt all of the sudden. His stare enough was to send heat to pool in between her legs.

"You are totally my buisness. Can't you see he was totally taking advantage of you?"

"I don't care, I thought we were done! And I can't believe you fucking stalked me!"

"Save this for later, we're leaving," Kouga kept walking.

"Oh no sir, I am not leaving Mr. Takei-"

"Forget that bastard."

"You're the bastard!"

And with that, Kouga managed to drag Ayame outside and into his car. He quickly started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, preventing the red headed female from getting out.

"I can't fucking believe you! What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just abduct someone from their date!" Ayame ranted once Kouga reached his apartment. He had to lift the red head over his should since she wouldn't step out of his car. He ignored the pounding on his back while he carried her. Ayame continued to yell and scream at Kouga, face flushed and her jade eyes flashed. Kouga's eyebrow twitched at her complaints but couldn't help appreciate how Ayame looked when mad. He found it really sexy. Onced they reached his apartment, he put her down.

"Shut up, damned women," He muttered and stepped over to her.

"Telling me to shut up?! Why I ought to-!" Kouga clamped her mouth shut with his own. He held her wrists in one hand as he pinned her against the wall. Ayame muffled in protest and squeaked when she felt Kouga's knee slid in between her legs. She shut her eyes, trying to ignore her arousal building up. One simple kiss and it was enough to get her this horny? She broke the kiss for air and she breathed in deeply. She growled slightly at the male. Kouga smirked and pressed his knee up against her core, under her dress. Ayame's breath hitched. Looking at Kouga with that smirk of his was enough to get her to orgasm on the spot. Her legs trembled.

"Wow Ayame, how horny are you? You missed this right?" Kouga's husky voice reached Ayame's feverish brain and she turned her head.

"Bastard," she muttered. In response, Kouga's grip on her wrists tightened and his lowered his head. Hovering over her neck, he started to nip at the pale flesh. He smiled at the sudden jolt of the female under him as he bit hard enough to draw blood. His tongue lapped the area and he moved onto her collar bone.

Ayame kept her eyed closed and she tried to calm her racing heart but she knew that was never going to happen with Kouga sucking on her neck. It urked her that Kouga still knew all her sensitive places. However much it bothered her, she definetly now knew that Kouga didn't stop thinking about her either. Her breath rattled against her chest and she dug her nails in her palms. She bit ber lip, preventing herslf from moaning. Kouga stopped his licking and brought his face close to Ayame's. Her grabbed her head and turned her towards him. Her eyes opened and she stared at him. Kouga removed his knee from her heated core and watched her. Taking in ragged breaths, Ayame meet Kouga's icy blue eyes, sinking into his orbs and lust. He keot his gaze glued to her face when he slipped and hand onto her core, sliding a few fingers along her slit. He smirked when Ayame's eyes widened and she flung her head back onto the wall, gasping.

"Hnnh..." Ayame gritted out while Koyga kept stroking her through her panties.

"Wow, Ayame. You've gotten so fucking wet for me. Eager are we?" Kouga whispered into her ear.

With difficulty, Ayame faced Kouga's handsome face and tsked. Chuckling at her stubbornness, he moved her panties to the side and pressed lightly on her swollen clit. Appreciating her reaction, Kouga whispered hotly into her ear. "How badly do you want to be fucked?"

Ayame shooked her head, making Kouga pressed a littled harder. Her eyes widened at the pressure and he asked again. She stiffly shooked her head again. Kouga keept adding pressure.

Not being able to hold it in, Ayame let out a small groan. "Uhgnnh..."

"Come on Ayane, what do you want?" Kouga drawled out, smileing at Ayame's helpless face. She glared.

"K-Kouga..."

"Yea, Ayame?"

"Hurry up."

"Hurry up what? "

"Just do it you bastard!" Kouga slide his fingers to her entrance, spreading her folds apart but teased her by not inserting his finger.

"God Damnit Kouga! Just shove your fucking finger-AH!" Ayame gasped loudly when Kouga inserted one finger. Her hot core wrapped tightly around his diget as he pumped in and out of her.

"Did you get more sensitive, I wonder?" Kouga inserted another.

"Shu-ut...the f-fuck up," Ayame stammered. Feeling two of his long fingers in her already made her feel full and she leaned her head back. Kouga pressed his lips against hers in a seering kiss, trusting his tongue in her mouth. Kouga added two more fingers, making Ayame scream into his mouth. Feeling impossibly stretched, Ayame's body racked when her orgasm ripped through her. Kouga pulled his four fingers out and licked them clean. Ayame flushed, watching him.

"You've missed this," Kouga states suddenly. Ayame looked away, not wanting to show that Kouga was right.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kouga's breath fanned her ear as he leaned in again. Ayame frowned and mumbled quietly.

"Hmm? Can't quite hear you."

"So what if I do..."

His grinned and moved Ayame onto his couch and hovered over her, all without letting go of her wrists. Noticing her stuggling had diminished, he procccede to slide down her dress. "You're not the only one," he growled and removed his buckle and pants.

Ayame watched him pull down his boxers and her eyes latched onto his familiar lenght. She almost swallowed, noticing how big it actually was. At the same moment, she flushed catching Kouga's small confession. He missed it too, missed her too. He trusted into her, in one movment up to the hilt. They both groaned at the friction.

"Its been awhile," Kouga grunted, moving his hips.

Ayame moaned loudly, appreciating the sensations. "Too long..."

Kouga lifted Ayame's leg over his shoulder and kissed her, muffling all her pants. She arched her back at the new posistion that allowed Kouga to hit her sweet spot with every thrust of his hips. He released her hands and started to roam her chest. Not wanting to be the only one undressed, she fumbled at Kouga's through her hazy mind and managed to get it off. She felt her other leg being lifted onto his other shoulder and Ayame broke the kiss to let out a scream.

"AH! Ah-ah-a-ah! AH! K-ou...K-Kou..gah!" She cried put his name. Kouga could feel Ayame grip him even tighter than before which he thought was impossible.

"Tell me...Where do you want it?" Kouga continued to jerk and grind his hips hard into Ayame's trobbing core, with enough force to shake the couch.

"Uh-AH! R-RIGHT TH-THERE! AH! KOUGA!"

He smirked at how loud his name was being called. Ayame always was a screamer. His own breathing was uneven as he came close to his release. Knowing Ayame's was very near as well, he slide a hand in between and pressed on her clit, hard. He caputered her mouth with his while she came, shooting his hot seed into her. Ayame's core clapped on tightly as her hips buckled and thrashed enough for her to see stars.

"Fuck..." Ayame panted out, legs trembling. The tension in her chest was still there as her core started to heat up again, due to Kouga's simple touches.

"Why don't we fuck again?" Kouga kissed her again and they stumbled into his bedroom.

* * *

"What...the hell?" Ayame pushed herself off of the matress and brought herself to sitting posistion. Blinking, she gradually adjusted to the light and focused on her surrondings. Her head was mildly throbbing, reminding her of the alcohol she consumed...at the bar with...the boss? No no no no, that can't be right, she shook her head. She glanced down at the bed, finally noticing the other presence there. A mop of ling black hair covered his face but Ayame didn't have to think twice about who it was. Her eyes widened and she hastily stood up, tripping over her own two feet.

"Ow..." she muttered and looked back over at Kouga when she heard him stir, shifting on the bed.

Ayame dashed out the bed room as quietly as she could and located her articles of clothing easily. The cold fabric of her dress reminded her how she has woken up in a postions exactly like this one. A typical one night stand. But this one felt different, Ayame didn't know what to do as she felt all the jumbling emotions in her. Should she stay? But it was very akward. Should she go? But Ayame knew she wanted this to be more than a one night stand. She didn't have to ponder any longer when Kouga appeared in the living room with only a pair of sweat pants on.

"Where are you going?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Ayame suddenly felt a little angry at the man for making her feel like a total mess, everything she was trying to het rid of was demolished in one night. Also because Kouga seemed to be toying with hee, having sex after weeks of seperation ane talking to her in the morning lioe everything was normal.

"Out!" Ayame shouted and left.

"Huh? W-wait a sec. Ayame!" Kouga ran after her, leaving his door swinging against the wall.

"Ayame!" Kouga panted.

Ayame looked around, pissed. At least he cares enough to run after you, she though half heartedly. She approached the a cross walk and procceded to walk across.

"Ayame, wait!"

Ayame paused and turned around again to see Kouga catching his breath on the side walk. She briefly saw his eyes shift to his left and back to her in fear. Everything happened in a flash as Kouga sprinted to her and Ayame felt herself being tackled onto the hard cement. The blaring of a car horn sounded in her head only after she realized what happened. Kouga layed a few meters away from her, covered in red liquid that spilling onto the streets. She was frozen on the spot, letting her body shake. She could only foucus on the red along with her own screams and the wail of the ambulances flooding into her head.

The next year, she visited his grave and shortly after joined him with her own.

* * *

odd oneshot i know.. its been awhile since i posted somthing and my mind is messed up. For the ening, it was on purpose, not because i was lazy and didnt want to continue writing about their make up and shit. So yrah, stay tune for more...(your choice of words) ...works by me...yaya. ive got noting to do since schools out, suggestions?

again, fell free to tell me about all my wonderful mistakes but with reason and mabye advice to how to fix...

Thanks for reading. Arigato minna-san~

Annamii


End file.
